ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18: Death by Tentacle
Sadow and Wodas continue to bang blades, but finally Sadow's is sliced in half by Wodas' superior Scythe. He raises it to strike and says "It's over, Sadow-chan. Now perish!" He lets it fall, only to be disappointed by Sadow's disappearance. He searches outside and finds Sadow climbing the tower via grappling hook to hide and stall until reinforcements arrive. Wodas disappears and reappears at the top of the tower and shouts in a sing-song voice to Sadow "The itsy bitsy Sadow climed up the tower's side! Down came the Wodas and took em for a ride!" He laughs insanely and drops off the tower, impaling his Scythe blade into the tower's side as he falls. He makes a quick slash when he reaches Sadow, who manages to do a flip off the tower and dodge. Unfortunately, Wodas manages to cut the cable holding Sadow onto the tower and he goes flying. Wodas dives off the tower wall toward Sadow with an insane smile on his face. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Echo stops and places a finger on his ear to listen to his comlink closely. He nods and confirms "Yes. We shall, then, divert to Plan B. I shall head to the docks. The rest of you, bring down as many ckhl agents as you can and await my signal to fall back." He lowers his finger as the conversation ends and says to Seireitou "Consider yourself lucky, Kawahiru boy." He flies away as Seireitou looks on, helpless and angry that he lost against his father's murderer again. He looks up to see Mang and Aki regrouping to him. Mang confirms "We heard you needed help and came as fast as we could. Where's Echo?" Seireitou, with clenched teeth, responds "Away... to the docks..." Mang and Aki look at one another with a shocked expression and Aki utters "Dear heavenly lord..." They take off and Seireitou reaches out and requests "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?!" They both ignore him and carry on with the mission. They reach the docks just in time to see Echo floating above the ocean near the docks, where the water is bubbling under him. Finally tentacles sprout and head towards the docks. Mang alerts "Kraken!" Mizumi interrogates Rin, starting by asking "What's your next objective if the Shroud bomb is destroyed?" Rin answers "To summon a Kraken to destroy London." Mizumi's eyes go wide and asks "A Kraken?" Rin nods and answers "A giant Octopus monster that lives deep in the depths of the river Styx." Mizumi starts to ask something but gazes as Sadow goes flying through the air, with Wodas flying after him. She heads in his direction with Len, which Rin secretly picks up her Minigun, loads it, and follows. Meanwhile, Sadow is tackled by Wodas in midair and sent plummeting into a Tramway. They roll violently next to each other on the Tram tracks while hearing the horn of a Tram on approach. They stop and look at each other then to the Tram. Wodas sheathes his Scythe and holds out his hands to block the incoming Tram. Sadow does the same and it collides against them both, but they skid their feet against the Tram tracks instead of being run over. Eventually Sadow attempts to sneak atop the Tram and away from Wodas. Wodas glances at him and climbs it to persue. As Sadow is running down the top of the Tram, Wodas catches up and attempts to behead him with his Scythe. Sadow ducks, only having a few hairs nicked off his head from the blade. Just as Wodas raises his blade for another swing, he nearly is hit by three Throwing Daggers. He looks up to see on a ledge Len, Mizumi, and Matsuko who regrouped with them, aimed at him. They jump down and land perfectly onto the Tram. Sadow shouts back at them "Get outta here! He's too strong!" Mizumi shouts in return "Not without you!" Wodas smirks "Aaahh, I see another sexy dame has joined in the fun. Don't worry, when I'm done giving your girlfriend a good time perhaps I'll make that one my slave. We could even use your corpse as a bed!" Sadow clenches his teeth and pulls out his guns. He fires repeatedly at Wodas until empty, only to see he;s dodged all the bullets. Tentacles begin sprouting out of houses and shops and begin tearing everything apart. When the tentacles manage to entangle something it drags it to where it surfaced to be devoured by the Kraken. Finally Mang and Aki show up with swords drawn. Aki shouts "Remember how to slay a Kraken?" Mang nods "Destroy the center." They climb onto a tentacle as it's retracting into the depths below. They're swords glow readily for whats about to come. Aki shouts "Hold on tight!" They stab their swords into the tentacle, making the Kraken roar from below in pain. The tentacle jerks around a little then continues to retract. Below the surface, Mang and Aki saw it... a giant Octopus the size of a skyscraper. This was they're greatest battle to date. (Ending vid plays)